Sick Little Games
by millimenth
Summary: UA (non magique) Dramione "Ce n'était pas la première (ni la dernière) fois qu'Hermione entrait dans son véhicule. Au contraire, elle s'était retrouvé assise sur ce même siège en cuir ce qui lui semblait être une bonne centaine de fois. La main de Draco reposant sur sa cuisse."
1. Visite

**DISCLAIMER:** La relation entre Hermione et Draco ici est plutôt malsaine même toxique et sachez que je ne cautionne absolument pas ce genre de chose dans la vraie vie. Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment de passage vraiment violent mais je préfère quand même prévenir.

J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à partager vos idées, la suite n'est pas encore terminée et j'écouterais les recommendations.

* * *

23/08/16

03 :56

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la boite de nuit.

Dehors, l'air était frais et le vent se faufilait doucement sous ses vêtements amples, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle prit une cigarette dans sa sacoche en cuir, l'alluma et la passa entre ses lèvres. Le combo froid nicotine la calma légèrement, et elle soupira bruyamment, grommelant un juron.

-Surveille ton langage, Hermione, lança une voix narquoise derrière son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna, presque brusquement, et reluqua le nouveau venu, bien qu'elle l'eut déjà reconnu dès le premier mot sorti de sa bouche. Sa voix caractéristique semblait la suivre partout, profanant des insanités et la rendant folle.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, rétorqua-t-elle alors, essayant de garder l'air le plus blasé possible.

Il rit, et elle détesta le sentiment qu'elle ressentit. Un mélange d'affection à la vue de ses fossettes qui ressortaient, et de fierté parce qu'elle les avoir provoquées. S'ajoutait à ça, la grande excitation qu'il l'amenait toujours à ressentir quand elle était avec lui. Ce désir ardent pour l'action et le danger qu'il suscite en elle. Rien que sa présence déclenchait en elle une envie de frissons et de sensations fortes, malgré toute l'amertume et la rancœur qu'éprouvait Hermione envers lui.

-Tu veux faire un tour ?, demanda-t-il malicieusement.

 _Non,_ Hermione pensa, _Tu ne veux pas faire un tour avec_ _ **lui**_. Ne se faisant pas confiance pour lui répondre, elle garda la bouche close et ne répondit pas.

Effort dont elle se rendit rapidement compte de l'inutilité : elle hochait déjà timidement la tête. Voilà, en même pas cinq minutes, sa garde s'était écroulée et elle retombait dans ses bras. C'était toujours comme ça.

Il faisait noir et Hermione ne pouvait pas distinguer nettement son visage, mais elle imaginait parfaitement l'air suffisant qu'arborait Draco lorsqu'elle lui suivit jusque dans sa voiture.

Ce n'était pas la première (ni la dernière) fois qu'Hermione entrait dans son véhicule. Au contraire, elle s'était retrouvé assise sur ce même siège en cuir ce qui lui semblait être une bonne centaine de fois. La main de Draco reposant sur sa cuisse.

Il se dirigeait vers l'autoroute, Hermione le savait.

Ça aussi, ils l'avaient fait des tonnes de fois. Rouler à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute désertée, la lumière des étoiles et des lampadaires se confondant sur la vitre, et quand elle tournait la tête, elle pouvait les voir éclairer la peau pale de Draco, qui brillait encore plus.

Elle l'aimait et elle détestait plus que tout.

30/09/16

15 :25

La journée de cours d'Hermione était terminée, et elle sortait de l'université aux côtés de son amie Ginny. Elles s'arrêtèrent au bout de la rue, là où la rouquine la salua, partant vers le chemin opposé.

Le sourire d'Hermione persista et elle continua de longer la rue jusqu'à son appartement, se sentant légère. Les températures n'avaient pas encore chutées et le ciel était bleu. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid tout était parfait.

Quand la jeune femme arriva devant chez elle, elle n'était presque pas surprise de le voir adossé contre un mur, elle demeurait seulement quelque peu ennuyée (et excitée).

Elle sortit ses clés, et hésita à l'ignorer complètement pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Néanmoins, il choisit à sa place, et se plaça devant elle. Il était grand. Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière ses oreilles et réajusta son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule, tout en se forçant à garder un air impassible.

-Tu m'as manquée, annonça-t-il.

Et Hermione savait que malgré tout, il disait la vérité.

-Ca fait à peine deux jours Draco, répondit-elle simplement.

-Deux horribles jours, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire discret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Hermione, tu m'as manquée, j'avais envie de te voir.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Elle voulait le voir mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, et elle ne savait jamais comment il allait agir avec elle. Parfois, il était doux, drôle et charmant. D'autres fois, il était jaloux, possessif et autoritaire.

-Tu veux entrer ?, demanda-t-elle, écoutant toutes les parties de son corps qui n'était pas sa raison, et voyant qu'il était de bonne humeur.

Elle priait pour que cela dure.

Hermione pressa la clé magnétique contre la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec _bip_ familier. Draco entra en premier et elle suivit.

Elle sortit une autre clé, celle-ci pour son studio et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le blond se retourna, et la seule chose dont Hermione se rendit compte fut la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celles de Draco étaient fines et douces, se mouvant tantôt délicatement et tantôt brusquement. Hermione n'hésita pas à répondre tout en le laissant guider le baiser. Les mains de Draco glissaient le long de ses reins pendant que les fins doigts d'Hermione s'agrippaient fermement à son haut.

Les événements prirent une autre tournure et Hermione ne regretta pas de l'avoir laissé entrer chez elle.

03/10/16

18 :42

Hermione regretta sévèrement de l'avoir laissé entrer chez elle. Elle avait remarqué son air courroucé dès qu'il avait franchi le bas de la porte, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser venir, mais elle aurait eu trop peur de lui refuser ça, sachant qu'il pourrait faire bien pire plus tard.

Draco s'approchait d'elle et tout dans son attitude alarmait Hermione.

-Je t'ai vu hier soir, commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause.

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive, l'appréhension était si forte qu'elle pourrait lui couper la respiration.

-Tu buvais avec ce minable. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?, questionna-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

-J-je, Hermione commença, avant d'être coupée.

-Ne traine plus avec lui. Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec lui, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais c'est mon ami !, se défendit Hermione à juste titre.

-Je m'en contre fou ! Arrête de le voir, Hermione. Lui ne veut certainement pas n'être que ton ami, expliqua-t-il.

-Arrête, Draco ! Tu te fais des films !

-Non, arrête de me répondre comme ça, où je risque de vraiment m'énerver, menaça-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, répondit sèchement Hermione, en maîtrisant tout de même sa voix, pour ne pas pousser Draco à bout.

-Peut-être. Mais tu restes mienne, dit Draco de manière très sérieuse.

-Non Draco, t'as aucune légitimité à faire ça, arrête, geignit Hermione.

Ses genoux commençaient déjà à faiblir et elle se sentait déjà fatiguée par cette conversation.

Draco s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, et son torse la touchait presque.

-Chut, bébé, c'est rien, murmura-t-il.

Il glissa sa main le long de la joue d'Hermione, remontant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bruns qu'il recoiffa.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement contre son oreille.


	2. Nuageux

04/10/16

01 :05

Draco avait décidé d'emmener Hermione avec lui, mais il ne lui avait pas dit où. Il lui avait simplement demandé de la suivre, et elle avait obéi. Il l'avait guidée vers sa voiture, lui avait ouvert la portière, et d'un signe de tête, lui avait dit de monter à l'intérieur.

Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'ils roulaient sur l'autoroute quand Draco la quitta soudainement, prenant une sortie qui était inconnue à Hermione. La petite route sur laquelle ils véhiculaient maintenant était en mauvais état, et la passagère pouvait sentir chaque petite bosse qui criblée la route vibrer sous elle. Elle ne dit rien.

Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement, le trajet était calme et silencieux. Ce qui n'était pas gênant en soi, même si Hermione craignait la colère du blond. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu depuis tout à l'heure, son visage était redevenu doux, mais parfois, il cachait bien son jeu.

Le véhicule se stoppa sur un parking, sur lequel stationnaient seulement deux autres voitures, Draco se tourna vers elle, et lui dit :

-Reste ici, je reviens.

Et il sorti. Hermione le suivi des yeux, alors qu'il se dirigeait calmement vers la Mercedes à l'autre bout du parking, il prenait son temps, et la jeune femme fut surprise de le voir ouvrir tout naturellement la porte arrière de la voiture. Il sembla prendre quelque chose sur la banquette arrière, avant de faire signe à quelqu'un, et de revenir vers elle.

De retour aux côtés d'Hermione, un paquet dans la main, elle meurt d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais la jeune femme avait appris à ne pas poser de question, et que si il avait envie de lui livrer quelque chose, elle le saurait en temps et en heure, quand il en aurait décidé.

Draco redémarre, quitte le parking et reprend l'autoroute. Les paupières d'Hermione sont lourdes, elle se recroqueville sur son siège et commence petit à petit à fermer les yeux.

04/10/16

05 :49

Quand Hermione se réveille, c'est entouré de l'odeur du café qui embaumait la voiture, désormais arrêtée. Elle se redresse légèrement, son dos endolori par la position inconfortable qu'elle avait prise durant son sommeil.

Tout est calme, Hermione ne perçoit que le bruit lointain de la circulation autoroutière et le champ des oiseaux. A sa gauche, le siège est vide, mais elle trouve un gobelet en carton, fumant légèrement, déposé dans l'espace qui lui est destiné. Hermione le porte à ses lèvres, et est satisfaite de découvrir que le café est exactement comme elle l'aime.

Un peu moins engourdie, Hermione commence à se questionner sur leur localisation et se demande où est-ce que Draco est passé.

Elle se détache et fait mine de sortir de la voiture mais l'aperçoit avant dans le rétroviseur, son propre café entre les mains. La vue la fit sourire, et elle vit Draco jeter un œil dans sa direction. La regardant à travers le miroir, il articula un bonjour et lui fit un léger signe de la main, qu'elle rendit. Hermione ne voulait pas quitter la voiture, l'odeur familière de Draco mélangée à celle du café la calmait, et la température dehors ne devait pas être agréable à cette heure si en octobre.

Mais Hermione ne savait même pas où ils étaient. Hier, elle avait cru que Draco la ramènerait chez elle, ou bien qu'elle aurait passé la nuit dans son appartement, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient toujours sur la route ?

Elle toqua contre la vitre, et fit signe à Draco de s'approcher. Une fois le carreau descendu, elle lui demanda, l'air un peu confus :

-Draco… qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici ?

Il sourit, et Hermione ne pouvait pas ne pas être ébahit devant cette vue sublime, presque innocente, qu'il lui offrait. C'était contagieux, elle sourit aussi.

-C'est une surprise, Draco finit par répondre.

Hermione fit la moue.

-Mais, Draco, je ne sais même pas où on se trouve, je…

-Tu verras bien, il la coupa et posa un doit sur sa bouche, maintenant, arrête de râler. Si tu veux aller aux toilettes c'est maintenant, on repart bientôt.

Il était d'humeur légère, et Hermione calqua aussitôt son attitude sur la sienne. Elle le faisait toujours, c'était bien plus facile ainsi, cela causait beaucoup moins de problème. Elle entra donc dans son jeu et décida de profiter de la compagnie agréable qu'il lui offrait.

04/10/16

07 :36

Draco les avait emmenés à la plage.

Le ciel était tellement clair que même dépourvu de nuage, il paraissait blanc. Le temps était frais, il y avait du vent, le sable était humide et aucun être humain ne se trouvait à l'horizon.

Hermione et Draco était collés l'un à l'autre, emmitouflés dans une immense écharpe verte, dont la taille pouvait être celle d'une couverture, qu'ils se partageaient. Leurs doigts étaient noués et les cheveux d'Hermione s'envolaient sur le visage du blond.

Ils avaient l'air d'un vrai couple. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

C'était presque magique, ce sentiment, comme si le temps n'était plus et que leur vie ne signifiait rien, qu'il avait le droit de tout avoir. Que rien n'était trop tard, et qu'il possédait encore le choix.

Hermione avait presque l'air heureuse.

-Regarde !, s'exclama Draco.

La brune mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'était en train de lui montrer Draco. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte qu'il parlait d'un coquillage qui était déposé sur le sable, il était plus grand que ceux qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à l'instant, et sa couleur était plus tape à l'œil. Il brillait presque, reflétant les timides rayons du soleil matinal.

Draco le ramassa, et le plaça dans la poche du manteau d'Hermione.

04/10/16

19 :25

-Ou est-ce que tu vas, bordel ?, demanda Hermione, elle était sur le point de commencer à crier, ou à pleurer, elle ne savait pas.

-C'est pas tes affaires, Hermione, je t'ai déjà prévenu, ne commence pas à me faire une crise, je déteste ça.

-Tu... Espèce de connard ! C'est moi qui fais une crise, maintenant ? T'es toujours le premier à péter un câble au moindre truc que j'ai le malheur de faire, constamment en train de te faire des films. J'ai juste envie de savoir qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, tous ces soirs où tu te casses, sans me mettre au courant.

Draco soupira.

-Je ne me répéterai pas, Hermione.

Elle lui répondit par un regard noir, contenant toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. _Comment osait-il ?_

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?, elle fit une pause. Bien, dégage, dans ce cas, mais ne revient pas.

Draco part en claquant la porte.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis plus de deux semaines avant de poster ce chapitre, j'ai écrit des passages qui figureront dans des chapitres suivants, ce qui m'a retardée. Je ferai de mon mieux pour update plus souvent, promis, surtout ces deux prochaines semaines durant lesquelles je suis en vacances.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Désillusions

12/10/16

16 :05

-Lâche-moi, putain !, siffla Hermione

Draco l'avait attrapée alors qu'elle sortait de son cours de sociologie à l'université, et la tirait jusque dans sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière, et la jeta presque sur le siège passager, avant de la refermer rapidement. Son bras était rougi par la poigne forte du blond, et elle anticipait déjà les bleus qui orneraient sa peau très prochainement.

-Je te déteste, cracha-t-elle une fois Draco installé dans le siège à sa droite.

-Je sais, moi aussi, annonça simplement Draco.

Et il démarra.

Rien ne vient troubler le silence étouffait l'intérieur du véhicule. L'attention de Draco était entièrement concentrée sur la route. Hermione tripotait l'ourlet de sa jupe, jouait avec le boutons de son manteaux, enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt… Elle était stressée, et le fait que Draco semblait si calme la perturbait encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas être là, pourtant elle ne lui demanda pas une fois de s'arrêter. Elle le laissa continuait de rouler, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au bord de la route et coupe le moteur.

Plus aucun bruit.

Hermione était mal à l'aise. Elle sentait le regard de Draco qui venait tout juste de se poser sur elle, et elle n'osait pas le fixer en retour. Elle restait assise ainsi, ses yeux observant de manière insistante ses mains, se concentrant pour qu'elles ne commencent pas à trembler.

Les mains de Draco effleurèrent sa joue, puis ses doigts saisirent doucement son menton. Délicatement, il la força à pivoter sa tête dans sa direction. Elle évita son regard, mais il était persistant, et une fois que leurs yeux se trouvèrent, ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher.

-Je t'avais dit ne pas revenir, coassa presque Hermione.

Il lui offrit un sourire condescend, comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne la laisserait jamais en paix, qu'il serait inlassablement de retour. Mais elle comprenait.

\- Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, confessa Draco.

 _Moi non plus_ , pensa Hermione.

Elle ne dit rien, mais il le savait peut-être déjà.

02/02/2017

18 :15

-Je peux plus faire ça, Draco. Ca me tue.

Il avait l'air aussi triste qu'elle l'était.

-Je… reste avec moi, je suis désolé.

-Justement. T'es toujours désolé, et pourtant tu recommences. Tu recommences _toujours_ , dit-elle en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot. A chaque fois.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, le regarda obstinément dans les yeux, et lâcha avec le plus de conviction dont elle était capable :

-On doit arrêter Draco, c'est fini.

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air d'avantage sûr d'elle qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Est-ce qu'elle en serait capable ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de se sortir de sa relation avec le blond. Pourtant, un des deux finissait inévitablement par revenir.

-Tu me gâches la vie, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione avait l'air épuisée, ces yeux étaient cernées, son teint était terne.

Draco avait l'air triste, ces yeux étaient larmoyant, son teint était encore plus pale que d'habitude.

La jeune brune sortit de la voiture de Draco, elle claqua la porte et il pouvait la voir traverser la rue. Il ne savait pas où elle se dirigeait, ils se situaient à vingt minute de route de chez elle. Il lui aurait bien proposé de la raccompagné, mais c'était finit.

02/02/2017

18 :30

Hermione ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle était perdue, au sens propre et au sens figuré. Elle marchait depuis presque cinq minutes.

Il faisait froid. Son nez commençait à couler, ses joues étaient certainement rouges, ses yeux étaient séchés par le vent… Elle était dans un état épouvantable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue ? Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Elle doit rentrer chez elle. C'est fini.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre, mais ma connexion internet a décidé d'en faire des siennes, et pas moyen de me connecter à internet avec mon PC depuis plus de deux semaines…**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'ai pu m'avancer, donc les prochains chapitre son prêt, j'essayerai de m'arranger pour update le plus rapidement possible !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, vos hypothèses, théories ou simplement des conseils ou recommandations pour la suite.**


	4. Collision

09/02/15

23 :25

Une fois dans le parc, l'atmosphère s'obscurcit. Hermione hésita presque à faire demi-tour, mais la bouffé d'air frais et sain qu'elle prit l'en dissuada. Elle adorait cet endroit. C'était juste qu'elle ne le faisait jamais à cette heure tardive, quand tout était sombre et que le silence régnait.

Elle était sortie de la bibliothèque beaucoup plus tard que prévu, sa liste de devoirs lui avait semblée interminable, et elle avait peiné à l'achever.

Hermione avançait, emmitouflée dans sa grosse écharpe et ses bottines crissant sur le sol encore mouillé.

Elle jetait un œil à l'heure sur son téléphone portable quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle se figea, puis attendit d'être sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Un autre bruit, et cette fois, Hermione le distingua mieux. C'était peut-être un bruit d'origine animal, on aurait pu croire à un discret reniflement. Les écureuils et les chats sauvages en sont probablement la cause.

La brune avança plus vite.

Elle contourna la fontaine placée au milieu du parc, et son cœur loupa un battement quand elle vit quelque chose sur le banc en face d'elle. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Une silhouette était assise sur le banc, la tête recroquevillée entre ses mains. Elle pleurait.

Hermione fut soulagée : elle n'était pas en danger. Mais sa grande capacité d'empathie l'empêcha de s'en aller, et d'abandonner quelqu'un pleurant à chaudes larmes au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le froid hivernale.

Elle s'approcha doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit et risquer d'effrayer l'autre.

C'était un garçon. Il avait l'air si fragile, sa peau diaphane baignant sous le clair de lune lui donnant une apparence irréel, fantastique. On aurait pu croire à un ange, des mèches de ses cheveux blond platine tressautaient au même rythme que ses larmes coulaient et Hermione avait peur d'interrompre un si beau tableau.

Une fois assez proche, elle feignit une faible toux afin d'attirer son attention. Elle n'osait pas le toucher.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, ses joues étaient trempés, ses yeux étaient rougis, et il s'en foutait royalement.

Ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, pendant trente longues secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne demande :

-Je… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le garçon essuya lentement ses larmes, s'armant des manches trop longues de son sweat gris.

-Oui, aucun problème, annonça-t-il simplement.

Il lui offrit un léger sourire, et Hermione le lui rendit. Il était beau.

-Je suis juste… un peu saoul, admit-il.

Elle se retint de rire, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le blond la coupa :

-Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il se décala un peu sur le côté, laissant de la place pour elle. La brune n'hésita que quelques secondes, faisant taire toutes les craintes et les _et si_ qui lui venait à l'esprit, avant de se poser sur le banc. Le bois était froid, et humide, mais Hermione positionna son manteau de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'assoir dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi fait ici, à une heure aussi tardive ?, questionna-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui répondrait. Il était un parfait inconnu, pourquoi lui déballerait-elle sa vie alors qu'il était un danger potentiel ? Pourquoi avait-elle-même accepter de s'asseoir avec lui ? Faire preuve d'autant d'insouciance n'était pas dans la nature d'Hermione, elle qui était si prudente et avisée, habituellement.

-Une jeune fille comme moi ?

Il lui offrit un sourire discret, mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

-Peu importe, dit-il à la place.

* * *

 _Après avoir rencontré Draco, ce soir-là au parc, Hermione avait l'impression de le voir partout. Elle ne savait pas si c'était réel, ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours._

 _Un jour, le mirage du jeune homme sembla la remarquait aussi, et il lui adressa la parole. La conversation venait facilement, tout comme lors de cette nuit, durant laquelle ils avaient conversé pendant plus d'une heure, étonnamment._

 _Les rencontres et collisions entre ces deux-là deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes et à chacune d'entre-elles ils étaient de plus en plus proche. C'était le Début de la Fin._

* * *

 **(Désolée pour ce chapitre très court)**

 **Je me répète, mais, merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'encourage.**

 **Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
